Big Time Friends
by lucy the Big Time Rush lover
Summary: Just read it Rushers!:)


**Yeah so I wanted to write this just because. Hahah there's really no point why I wrote it but I just did it cause I was bored. Well whatever haha! Enjoy fellow Rushers:)3**

**_Big Time Friendship_**

Yeah we're best friends but I have always had a little crush on him. Obviously I haven't told anyone cause then it will definitely ruin our friendship.

Well I am in his room laying on his bed with him cause we do this everyday after school. I come walking with him after school and we just chill and hang out in his room and just lay down.

His parents know were really good friends but his parents don't come home till late and his sister goes to a friends house.

"Hey James can I ask you something?!"  
I ask as I'm looking up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah what's up Lucy?!"

"Well you know were good friends and we can talk about anything.. right?!"

"Yeah Lucy tell me what's up."

At this point I start getting really nervous. I'm worried it might ruin our friendship but I gotta take the risk.

"Ok well umm I wanna see something..from you."

"Oh yeah what's that."

"I uhh..w-wanna s-see your uhhh dick."

By the look of his face I have a feeling I just ruined our friendship but all I can do is stare up at the white ceiling.

James lifts a little and is on his elbows looking at me.

"Why do you want to see it Lucy?! Haven't you seen one before?!"

"James you know I have not been with anyone ever and yeah I have never seen one."

I start feeling really uncomfortable and all I want to do is leave but I know that if I leave now things will be awkward with us forever so I stay.

"Ok Lucy I'll show you."

I can't believe he just said that but I am actually excited for this.

He gets up and locks the door. I don't understand why because I know his parents won't be home till late but he closes it.

"Ok Lucy Ima do this and we never talk about this ok?!"

"Yeah ok James deal."

I sit up on his bed and he is about ten feet away from be standing.

He starts to take his pants off and I feel my heart beating faster. He takes them off and kicks them over to the side.

I am staring straight at his boxers as I see a bulge of something sticking out. I feel myself more wet with each minute that passes by.

He starts to take off his boxers really slowly and I can see his pubic hairs starting to show. He is fully naked from the bottom now and I can see his penis but it's not what I expected.

"That's it?! That little thing right there?!"

It looks as if I had hurt him because his expression changes drastically.

"Well it cause I'm not horny Lucy that's why it's small."

"Can I touch it?!" I say before I can stop myself.

"Uhh yeah sure."

I get up from the bed slowly and my legs feel like jello. I feel like my legs can't hold me any longer and I go on my knees.

I start to grab it and stroke it and it feels weird, kinda squishy and before I know it, it starts getting bigger and bigger.

"Wow James you're really big."

I say and he starts to laugh and then I attach my lips to his penis.

"L-Lucy..what..what are you doing?" he says moaning into the air.

I want to stop cause I know this after things will never be the same but he taste so...good.

I start to pull him in more and more and James grabs my head and starts thrusing into me.

"L-Lucyyy I'm getting closer!" he says and before I know it he's screaming my name out and releasing a think liquid into my mouth.

I swallow every last drop of it and I stand up wiping my lips on my sleeve.

"Lucy. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?!"He says as he tries catching his breath.

"I'm sorry James I don't know what just happened. This never happened ok?" I say as I start grabbing my things from his bed and I walk to the door to unlock it but I feel hands on my back and he spins me around.

He attaches his lips to mine and the sensation is to much.

I let go of my stuff and drop them on the ground. I take his head in my hands and pull him in closer.

I put my fingers in his hair and I pull softy and he moans in my mouth.

This is really new to me because I have never kissed anyone and especially like this.

He puts his tongue in my mouth and starts exploring my whole mouth. I feel as if I can't breath and I feel like I'm going to faint.

He let's go of me and pushes me on to his bed. He puts one of his legs on one side of me and on the other side he puts his other leg.

"James do you think we should stop."

I say as he starts taking his shirt off.

"No I have been waiting my whole life for this."

At this point he is fully naked.

He starts to kiss me again and I can feel his hands down south unbuttoning my jeans.

Once I feel them unbuttoned, I lift my hips to help him get me out of my jeans. I grab his head again and pull in in closer. I start to moan because I can feel him pushing down on me and his penis starts to rub against my panties.

He is making so much friction and I let out a loud moan into his mouth. Then before I know it his hands are on my panties.

"James!" I say as he starts moving his fingers over my underwear.

"Lucy your so wet."

I moan at his words and before I know it he inserts a finger in me.

"Uhhh James!" I scream because it feels so good.

He then inserts another finger and I can feel something in my stomach and I don't know what it is. I then start to moan louder and louder and I feel as if I am floating in the thin air.

"J-James. That was. Amazing." I say while panting.

"Lucy and you have not felt anything yet." James says.

James then takes out his fingers from me and puts them into his mouth and starts to suck on them.

"Wow Lucy, you taste mighty fine."

I can't believe he just did that but I let out a load moan. That was just so sexy.

He then harshly takes my underwear off and starts to take my shirt off over my head. All I'm left with is my bra now. He then puts his hands behind my back and unclips it. I feel his hand on my breast.

James then starts pinching my nipples softly and I let out another moan. I feel him stop and then I see him attaching his mouth to my nipples.

"Fuck me James!" I yell at him but I know he is not going to do it yet.

He starts sucking on my left nipple and then he moves on to the right.

When he's done from doing that I can feel that they are fully erect.

"Are you ready for me Lucy?!" James tells me as he stops doing everything."

"Will it hurt James?!"

"Probably a little babe."

"Ok...go."

I say and then he grabs both of my legs and spreads them apart. He positions himself in front of me and from his night stand I see his get a grey foil.

He starts to open his condom rapper and I see him put it on his dick.

"Ok Lucy I'm gonna go slow at first ok. If it starts to hurt tell me to stop."

"Ok James, I trust you."

He then smashes his lips into mine and I can feel the tip of his penis at my entrance.

He softly then starts to push into me and I can't handle it and I just let out a moan.

He's halfway into me and I look at him when he stops. He tells me he stopped because I have to get used to the size of his penis.

He then starts pushing into me again. This time he goes all the way in.

"Lucy. You're so tight." he say as he starts thrusting into me.

"Hmmm." I moan in response because I don't know how to respond to that.

He starts going faster and faster.

"James faster!" I yell.

I can feel the sweat drip from his body onto mine. He grabs my hands and interwinds them with mine.

I love you he says and he thrusts into me one more time and I go over the edge.

"JAMES!" I yell as I let go. Cumming and Cumming. Over and over.

Lucy he yells as he let's go also.

James then collapsed on me. All I can here is him and I panting. Trying to calm our breathing. After about five minutes he gets out of me and rolls over to the other side of the bed.

"That was amazing Lucy."

"Yeah James it was."

After a while I stand up put my cloths on and start grabbing my stuff. I'm almost out the door when I ask him a question.

"Hey James, will things be awkward between us."

"I don't know Lucy."

By that I'm out of the door and tears start rolling down my eyes. I want to concentrate on what he just said but all I can think about was the amazing sex we just had a while ago.

**Ok yes it might have been horrible but I just wanted to write something cause it's been a while since I wrote something. Should this be a story like in chapters or should I just leave it like this?! PM me or leave a comment! Thank you so much for reading Rushers:)**


End file.
